


Make-out point but I lied about the making out part

by TomatoTamato



Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half-Life
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Smooching, kinda sappy ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoTamato/pseuds/TomatoTamato
Summary: Gordon and Benrey have a date night and Gordon takes his bf to a scenic view of the city <3Just some good old fashion smooching, no gross stuf
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Make-out point but I lied about the making out part

_ God this was sappy as fuck. Would he even know that this was a lame ass way to spend a date? I mean, he doesn’t really understand most things about human relationships, so I guess not… _

Gordon pressed the stick-shift into park as the car reached a respectable distance from the cliff side. He reached to turn off the radio that was screeching out Benrey’s odd music playlist. The man in the passenger seat hummed in his disapproval, “what, ol’ pal benrey’s nice music too much for you to handle?”

“What? No. No,  _ Benrey.  _ I just wanted it to be quiet so we can y’know… talk,” Gordon rasped out. 

Benrey shrugged, “okay. I don’t know why you couldn’t talk to me at the theatre, though.”

Gordon sighed, “it’s rude to talk during a show man.” 

“Huh? What do you want to talk about bro?” Benrey twisted in his seat to face him, trying to fold his legs under himself in the tiny space. It looked pretty funny actually, not at all romantic like it’s supposed to be. 

“Um,” Gordon started, what  _ was _ he supposed to talk about? “Did you like the show?” 

“Yeah,” Benrey answered, staring at Gordon, waiting to answer another question. 

“Okaayy,” Gordon dragged,  _ god _ why can’t Benrey hold a normal conversation. “What did you like about it, Benrey?”

Benrey hummed, “I don’t remember.”

Gordon chuckled in amusement, “How do you know you liked it if you don’t remember anything about it?”

Benrey, a pink color spreading across his dead-panned face, said softly, “I liked sitting next to you.”

Air sank down into his belly and fluttered around, a sheepish smile cracked along his reddening cheeks. “Yeah?” Gordon squeaked out, “I did notice that you were looking at me most of the time.”

Benrey glanced down quickly, “Your hair looked pretty. Cuz the light.”

Gordon mindlessly ran his fingers through the ends of his hair, “Thanks.” 

The space grew quiet. Benrey’s dark eyes peered into Gordon, silently watching as Gordon struggled to get a knot out of his hair. Then Benrey turned away, unfolding his legs and gently placing his palms in his lap as he stared foward into the city skyline in the distance. 

“Why are we here, bro? You trying to kill me while no one’s around? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you.” 

Gordon sputtered, “what?! No!” 

“Sounds like you’re lying,” Benrey spared a glance before facing forward again.

“Dude, shut up. Stop messing with me.” Gordon went to reach in the back seat for a bundle of blankets and snacks. Gordon turned the key in the ignition to turn off the car, Benrey curiously watching him. 

Gordon popped open the driver door and turned to Benrey cheekily, “C’mon, get out with me.” 

Benrey nodded, eyes wide with interest, and stepped outside the car. Gordon set the bundle of blankets and bags of junk food on the hood of the car and then  _ oh-so _ gracefully clambered on top of the car. 

Benrey mimicked him, joining Gordon as he tried to spread a blanket across the roof of the car, but the fabric slid and moved against the slick metal. Gordon huffed, resigning to a messy sitting place. 

“Can you grab the snacks? And please don’t step on the windshield…” Gordon called to the other as he climbed to the top. 

Benrey reached the top with the crackling plastic bags in his arms. “Snacking on the roof? Nice.”

Gordon draped the last blanket over their laps, he laughed, “the idea is to look at the city and the stars.”

Thin plastic squeaked loudly as Benrey tore into it, “that’s dumb. You can look at that everyday. But you don’t eat on cars.”

A sputtering laugh came out of Gordon’s mouth, “yeah, I guess so.” 

The city scape glowed in its thousands of sparkling lights, reaching far into the sky, driving away the view of the stars with pollution. But directly overhead, twinkling stars greeted them with calming awe. 

Cool wind rushed past them, sending a chill through Benrey. Gordon frowned as Benrey shivered next to him, “you cold?” Benrey nodded.

Gordon took the blanket from their lap and guided it over his and Benrey’s shoulders. His heart sped up as he pressed himself into Benrey’s side and swaddled the both of them. 

Benrey craned his neck far away from Gordon as possible, but refused to scoot away. Laughter bubbled in Gordon’s chest, “what are you doing???”

Suddenly, a string of lights and melodic notes burst from Benrey’s mouth. Fading from red to yellow luster. 

Gordon sat in shock, a laughing fit erupting from deep in his belly. Benrey struggled against him, a few more orbs floating from his mouth. 

“What does that mean?” Gordon breathed out.

“None of your business,” he mumbled, shoving his face into the folds of the blanket. 

“Aw,  _ Benrey, _ ” Fingers pressed to Benrey’s face and gently tugged up to look, “don’t be embarrassed!”

Benrey’s face dusted in a shade of bright red and his doe eyes were blown wide and sparkling. A warm admiration washed over Gordon too, until a swarm of red and yellow splashed against his face. 

“Sorry! Aw fuck…” Benrey gasped. Gordon wiped away the strange liquid with a grimace. 

“It’s okay man. You can’t really control it, can you?” Gordon tilted his head. He hadn’t realized until now that he had never asked that. 

Benrey silently shook his head. 

“Do you need a second? I can move away if you-“

“No. It’s okay.” 

“What? You don’t need a second, or you don’t want me to move?”

Benrey paused, frowning at Gordon’s mischievous smirk, “Stay. Please, thank you.”

“Mm-hmm” Gordon ghosted his fingers over Benrey’s own chilled digits. Benrey’s frame silently jumped at the sensation, the fingers threaded between each other. 

A thumb grazed over the smooth top side of Benrey’s hand. He ducked his face into his shoulder, Gordon peeking at his puffed cheeks, containing Sweet Voice from spilling out again. 

Warm pride filled Gordon’s chest, happy to manage to get someone this flustered over simple actions. It urged him to push further, to reach over and cup his soft face and stare deep into the pools of his inky eyes. 

The weight of his face in Gordon’s palm increased as he melted into the touch, eyes fluttering closed peacefully. 

“ _ Benrey _ ,” Gordon whispered. Black eyes blinked open to him in a lovely daze. 

“Kiss?” Benrey whispered back, a hand snaking up Gordon’s side. 

A sigh blew past Gordon’s lips, Benrey’s hand on his back sending trickles of electricity up his spine. Gordon’s hand abandoned Benrey’s to tangle itself into the black hair on the back of his head. 

Both hands held Gordon’s back as Gordon leaned in and pressed against Benrey’s lips. Butterflies buzzed inside his stomach as the soft pressure moved gently against him. 

Benrey whined as Gordon pulled away, “not cool bro. That was good until you decided to do that.” 

“Pfft, whatever man. Don’t act like that wasn’t the coolest,” Gordon grinned.

Benrey fell forward into Gordon’s shoulder and mumbled into the fabric, “ _ Maybe a little _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Red to yellow luster = i am quite flustered


End file.
